Her Father's Daughter
by TNdani
Summary: Maura has tried to run from who she is. Now, the reality has caught up to her.  Will Jane work with the only person who can help when Maura goes missing.  Rated for situation.  Rizzles Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ** I know, I know. I am working on the update for 'One thing I never knew about you'. It is more than half done but is giving me a hard time. Please bare with me as this is a darker story than I normally write.

**A/N 2:** **Please do not read this A/N if you are spoiler free**...ok. they gone? I saw some pictures that Angie and other people posted on twitter and things they said about the season finale that is coming our way in the next couple months. In one picture was a guest star that looked like a older mobster man. So y0ungAlaska and I began to talk about the possible meaning of the spoilers. Knowing that Maura's Mother is coming back and that Jane was the cliffhanger last year, I thought maybe this year was Maura's turn. So this story can of that conversation. That is why I wanted to go ahead and post this before the new episode start again.

As always thanks to Ash for letting me bounce my craziness off of her.

**Chapter 1**

Jane looked down at her watch with a huff; 9:15. 9:15 in the freaking morning and they were already standing over dead bodies. They were called to Johnson street just after sunrise. This street was a famous spot for mob interactions. It was a area that was owned by those who ran the mobs in Boston. Problem was, it was owned by different groups. Jane sometimes likened it to early war times. Where a group of soldiers would stand 50 feet apart and just start firing. It didn't seem to matter if it were dark or board daylight, this was the place that scores were settled, messages were sent and a declaration of dominancy was shown. Out in the open for everyone to see. There would be no confusion of who not to cross in this area.

There was one thing that was bothering Jane about this murder, it was different. A single gunshot wound to the head, executions style. It was almost kindergarten in mob wars. It put an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to think about this possibility. The possibility was a new group moving into the area. Jane was brought out of her thinking by ringing of her phone. She looked at the ID and smiled. "Morning, Maura."

"Morning. I..um, I hear that you are out on Johnson street."

"Yes. And to answer the next question, it doesn't seem to be his calling card. Just single shots. No need for you to come out here, we're wrapping things up. They're on their way to the station with the bodies now."

"Alright, well I'll see you there."

"See ya." Jane hung up the phone and stayed talking to Frost and Korsak. It would be another hour before everything was wrapped up and they were on their way back to the station.

Jane walked into the station and headed straight downstairs. She walked in to find an empty room. She yelled for Maura and when there was no answer she walked into the ME's office. "Maura?" She looked around the room and decided that she would sit and wait for the woman figuring that she had gone for coffee or maybe to the restroom.

Twenty minutes went by when Maura's assistant Randy entered the room. "Hey, Detective Rizzoli."

"Hey."

"I was hoping you were Doctor Isles."

"No I'm waiting on her. Something I can help you with?"

"No. I had to sign for the bodies that were brought in from Johnson street this morning and I was going to tell her….."

Jane threw her hand up. "Wait!" She stood and walked toward Randy. "Why didn't Maura sign for the bodies?"

"Doctor Isles hasn't been here all morning. I thought maybe she was with you."

"No." Jane pulled out her phone. "She was on her way here." Jane listened to the ringing of the phone and huffed as the voicemail picked up. "Maura, where are you? They said you haven't been here all morning. I'm a little worried. Call me, ok."

She walked quickly by Randy and left the room. Jane made it back to her desk and found Korsak and Frost. "Hey, you guys heard from Maura?"

"Nope." Frost said and Korsak shook his head.

"She isn't here." Jane started to have panic in her voice. "She hasn't been all morning."

Korsak stood and put his hands on Jane's shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she had some work to do or forgot something at home."

"I called her and she didn't answer. She doesn't have anything else to do. She said she was on her way here. What if something…."

"Ok." Frost stood and took his jacket off his chair. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"We're going to Doc's house. I'm sure that she is fine." Frost told Jane, but the truth was he had the same thoughts running through his head. Today wasn't the day for Maura to go MIA.

They arrived at Maura's house in a record fifteen minutes. Jane jumped out of the car and began to beat on the door when she didn't see Maura's car. "Maura!" Jane beat on the door again. "Maura! You here?"

"Whataya screaming about?" Angelia came around the corner from the guest house.

"Ma. You seen Maura?"

"Sure. We had breakfast this morning. She left for work about two hours ago."

Jane turned to Frost. "She isn't shopping or doing something else. Something is wrong, Frost. I feel it."

Frost looked at his partner still keeping quiet with the fears of his own.

"Where is she?" Jane ran her hand through her hair and tried calling Maura again. "Something is wrong!"

Maura remembered this feeling. The dark, the pain that the ties were causing to her wrists, but mostly the not knowing. It had to be him again. Maura couldn't let herself believe anything different. The shifting of the vehicle carrying her was rough. It was obvious that they were going out of the city as the road became very rough. She had been in the back of the van for much longer than before. This had to be him, right?

Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop. Maura moved back when she heard the doors open unaware of who was entering. She was pulled out and her legs and feet were basically dropped from the taller vehicle. This wasn't the same. They were being too rough with her for her father to be involved. She knew it was too rough as someone had her left arm pulling her as they walked. She heard a loud door close behind her. She could tell it was metal. She was roughly sat in a metal chair and felt her hair pulling as someone ripped the blindfold from her head. After taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room that was surrounded by dark metal walls, she suddenly noticed someone else in the room. Her vision quickly turned to the man who walked in her line of vision blocking the view of the other person.

Maura looked up at the man. He leaned forward and was so close that Maura could smell his breath. "Where is he?"

"Where, where's who?"

"Don't play dumb, Doctor. Where is he?"

"I don't know who you are talking…" Just then it became very obvious that Paddy Doyle had nothing to do with this as Maura felt a hand strike her face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where…IS…HE?"

Maura could taste the blood from her lip. The only thing she thought was what Jane and told her about Hoyt. She never showed him fear, that's what he wanted. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. "I don't know. I have no contact with him!" Maura shouted.

The man moved and reviled the woman in a matching chair. He walked to the other woman and stood behind her. He quickly grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. "What about you?"

"I have no idea." The woman cried. He quickly released her hair and caused her head to shoot forward with the force.

"Get the camera." He ordered the second man in the room. Take one of the two of them here and make sure it gets out. The man took the photo of Maura and the other woman.

The leader then returned to stand behind the woman in front of Maura. "You better talk to her." He said in her ear as he looked across at Maura. "Oh, I forgot. You don't know each other. How rude of me. I should have introduced you." He pointed across the room. "That's her." The woman looked at Maura reviling her fear that she was wrong, that he was wrong. "That is the child the two of you tried to hide." Maura, in shock, looked at the woman. "Now I am going to leave the room and you are gonna talk your daughter into telling us where he is."

"I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from him in months." She spat out.

"Well, you better hope that I hear from him soon. If not I'll be back, and trust me you don't want me to come back. So if you change your mind, you better hope it isn't too late."

He looked at the woman. "She's a Doctor." He looked at Maura then back to her mother. "You should be proud. She's the chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department." A slight smile came to the woman's face. "She is brilliant." He quickly grabbed her hair again.

"STOP IT!" Maura screamed trying to defend the Mother she had never known.

"See, she is smart. Smart enough to know what will happen if you two don't talk. She has seen what casualties of our wars look like. She doesn't the autopsies. See's how brutal death can be, knows what we can put a person through before we allow them the gift of dead!" He let her hair go again and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Leaving Maura to look into the face she had always wondered about. Now her they sat, face to face. Two innocent victims of a war they were never intended to know.

**A/N PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks so much for all the followings and story alerts. Again, this story is unlike any that I have done before. Not sure where it came from but we are going with it. Happy that you all like it. *crosses fingers*

Once again thank you to my fic whore buddy y0ungalaska for staying up with me and listen, reading, and betaing my madness. I am forever grateful.

**Chapter 2**

Jane sat at her desk in a complete daze, not realizing she was biting her thumb nail that was already in the quick. She also didn't realize that her knee was jerking up and down franticly. It had now been 5 hours since she had talked to Maura. Jane was taken away from every bad thought that was running through her mind by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Frost walk around her and sit on the corner of her desk.

"What?" Jane sat up seeing the look of fear all over his face. "WHAT? Damn it Frost, whatever it is just tell me."

"We just got a hit on the APB." Jane opened her mouth, but fear had her paralyzed. When Frost realized nothing was coming out, he continued. "We just heard from the chief of police in Hartford. They found Maura's car."

"Maura?" Jane whispered as tears began to fill her brown eyes.

"There was no sign of her. I'm sorry."

"That's more than 100 miles from here." Jane slumped back into her seat. "It was a plant. They want us thrown off." She said running her hands through her hair as she looked up at the ceiling in order not to make eye contact with her partner. "What the hell, Bryan." Jane spoke as heaviness filled her voice.

"All I know is there was no sign of a struggle in the car and no blood has been found, so that's a good thing."

She placed her elbows on her chair and rubbed her forehead. "I just…"

Frost took her by the shoulders. "We are going to find her."

"We have to find her."

The phone on Jane's desk caused her to jump. She quickly answered, hoping against the odds that it was Maura. "Rizzoli."

"I need to know everything you know." The voice on the phone said.

"I know NOTHING! Why don't you tell me what you know? This is your battle not hers. I swear to you, if they hurt her, I'll find everything I can on you and…"

"I received a photo." Paddy's voice silenced Jane only momentarily.

"Is she alive?" Jane was almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes." There was a pause. "I have checked into everyone here. Checked with everyone I have on the inside of other organizations. No one seems to knows anything. This isn't someone here."

"Your daughter is in danger because of you. You need to help me find her. Who was shot this morning?" There was a silence again. "WHO?"

"I heard it was another organization. No one really seems to know."

"It's someone new?" Her fear was suddenly confirmed.

"I believe so, yes. They're moving in and want to send a message to the top people that they are here and aren't to be dealt with."

In a small voice, Jane spoke. "The picture…..is she alright?"

"She is with her mother. They've found them both. They know how to get to me, but I just don't know how to get to them. We have to help each other here if they are going to survive this."

"Are they going to ki….." Jane couldn't even get the words to come out of her mouth.

Jane looked at Frost and put her hand over the receiver. "Can you go get me some coffee?"

"Really?" Frost huffed. "Just tell me to leave, Rizzoli." Jane watched him walk from the room, wanting him to be no part of what it was going to take to get Maura back alive.

Jane turned her attention back to the phone. "What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Jane spat.

"Because I can see how much you care about her." There was no response. "Detective Rizzoli, they WILL kill her if we don't find them. Whether they deliver me or not, SHE WILL DIE. We have to find them first. I don't know what every minute is bringing her. Is your hate for me worth her life?"

It was a simple question and Jane already knew the answer. Nothing was worth Maura's life, not even Jane's "Meet me in the back entrance to the park in 30 minutes." Jane hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, and walked out of the station.

"How long have you known?" The woman finally spoke and asked Maura.

"About a year. I did an autopsy on his son that was killed. He came to see me again several months ago when he was shot and wanted me fix him."

"And you did?"

"Don't have much of a choice when someone is holding you at gunpoint."

The woman huffed in anger. "I never thought he would involve you in his dirty business."

"He never has. Well, not until recently."

The woman began to smile. "He is right, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." Maura couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between her and her mother. The woman seemed very well put together. She obviously had Maura's taste in fashion and her strawberry blonde hair. Maura noticed the meek blue eyes and knew that Patrick Doyle was right; she looked just like her mother. "I hate that we have met here. I have often wondered about you." Maura looked away from the woman. "He wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"Well…" The woman smiled as best she could revealing a dimple likened to Maura's. "My name is Monica O'Connell. I graduated top of my class from Cambridge and am a Physiatrist. I am on staff at Connecticut Children's Hospital. I counsel grieving parents." A soft, awkward chuckle escaped her. "I seem to know something about losing a child."

Maura was brought out of her daze and looked at her mother. "I understand that you did what you did hoping that we would never be here."

Maura could see tears forming in the woman's eyes. "Yeah well look what it got us. I gave up the most precious thing to ever come into my life to protect her, and this. I could have had a life with you, known you, loved you. Instead, I held out obvious false hope of you being safe with someone else."

"This isn't your fault." Maura said genuinely.

"Were you parents…I mean, did you have a good life?"

"I did. I had the best of everything." Maura paused and looked at the woman. "I guess I should thank you. I don't know if I could do what you did."

"When you have a child, you do whatever you have to, to make sure they are safe." She looked down breaking eye contact for the first time. "He said that you know things. Is he right?"

Maura knew this was no time to lie. "I do. I know that no matter if they get what they want, we are facing certain death. Our only hope is them finding us."

"Do you think they will?"

For the first time in hours, a smile came to Maura's face. "She'll find me. I know that at this moment she is looking." Maura's smile faded. "She taught me not to show them fear no matter how much you feel inside. She'll find us. She has to find us."

"Who's she?"

Their talk was interrupted by the door opening again. The same man as before entered the room, this time with two other men. They weren't overly large men, but to two women with their hands tied behind their backs, they may as well have been body builders. Maura and her mother had no defense and that is what scared them.

The man came around and stood in front of Maura. "Well we haven't heard from daddy yet." The man ran his hand down Maura's face. "It's going to be a shame to mess up such a pretty face."

Maura couldn't help but swallow hard. Suddenly, her mother spoke. "Leave her alone! She is nothing to him!"

The man looked at her. "Oh, but she is." He grabbed Maura by the throat and held her face up to look at him. "Daddy has one hour to make sure that you don't wish I had killed you." With that, Maura's throat was released.

Maura thought of Jane again. She wanted to be as strong as her friend, but who was she kidding. Jane was badass, tough to the core. She came to crime scenes with broken noses. That wasn't Maura. She hadn't flinched when Hoyt jumped at her, but she was here alone, with another hostage. She knew even the daughter of Paddy Doyle had her limits.

Just before the man closed the door, he said in a raspy voice. "One hour, doc. Then it's me and you."

Maura dropped her head and closed her eyes as she whispered, "Please, Jane."

Jane sat in her car at the entrance of the park and waited. Suddenly. she heard the passenger door open and Paddy sat quickly in the seat. "So what do you have?"

"Nothing." Jane said frustrated. "I have nothing but the fact her car has shown up in Hartford. That's it." Jane noticed the disappointed look on the man's face. "Did you bring it?"

He nodded as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the picture.

Jane took the picture and inhaled a deep breathe. She looked at Maura and the older woman that were sitting in chairs facing each other. The chairs were only a few feet apart and they both had their hands tied behind their backs. Jane knew Maura enough to know her facial expressions. Jane saw every ounce of fear that Maura didn't want anyone else to see.

"We are on the same side here, Detective." Jane never looked away from the picture.

"All I know is that my best friend was on her way to work this morning and now I'm fighting like hell to make sure that she is alive twenty-four hours from now. I don't know who would do this to you, but you need to think. Hartford has to be tied into this somehow. They sent you a picture because they want you to find her." Jane stopped. "Dead or alive. You have to help me figure out who has Maura."

Paddy thought for several minutes. "Hartford." Jane looked at Paddy. "There were rumors of mob ties about five years ago. Nothing that ever made sense. It was about 30 miles from Hartford. That is all I know."

"Who? Who was it?"

"The family name was Markham."

Jane grabbed her phone. "Frost run a search on the Markham family."

Jane and Paddy listened. "I got something, Jane."

"What?"

"The oldest Markham son was killed by supposed mob gangs three years ago….in Hartford. Seems the family business went cold after that. No other record of them except that they bought a couple of ware….." Frost stopped.

"What!"

"Jane, they bought two warehouses just outside the city. Over in Warren county. I'm sending you the address."

"Thanks." Jane looked at the picture again. "It's a warehouse. You can tell by the walls." When Jane's phone beeped Paddy grabbed it. "Give me that!" Paddy held Jane off as he looked at the message. He then opened the door and was out of the car before Jane could stop him. She grabbed the phone in the seat and looked at the address and was on her way. "I'm coming, Maura."

Maura heard the door open behind her. She didn't look at the man as he entered the room again.

"Well Doctor Isles, I have some really bad news. Daddy didn't come through." He walked in front of Maura and pulled her up until she was standing.

"Stop it!" Maura's mother screamed. "Take me. Leave her alone."

"Aw, that's sweet." He looked at Maura. "Mommy's trying to save you again. It isn't working now either."

He turned Maura until she was facing the same two men that came in the room earlier. He lead her to where they were. "Here. Make sure he comes out of hiding this time." With that, he pushed Maura toward the men. With nothing to catch herself, she crashed into one of the men who smiled and said "Yes, Sir."

Maura watched the leader walk from the room and the metal door had no more closed when Maura felt the first blow. She tried to remove her mind from the moment. She could hear her mother screaming and crying, begging the men to stop. Maura wasn't sure at what point everything became black. Maybe it was the multiple blows to the head and face, maybe the kicks to the ribs and kidneys or maybe it was an act of surrendering; giving up. No one was going to save her, not even Jane. Suddenly, the screaming and crying stopped and the blackness completely took over. Maura was now sure that it was surrender. Her body had reached it's limits, but the punishment continued well after Maura was no longer conscious.

**A/N I was nervous to say the least about doing this story. Hope that all stay with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok normally I don't worry about reviews. They are awesome and a lot of times make it so much easier to write, but with this story it different. I have to admit that I feel the least confident about this story than any other I have ever written. I have never written one where I physical harm to one of my characters like this. Because of that, I would REALLY like to know what you all think. The review can be three words "I like it", "I hate it", "What the hell!", I think you get the point. I just want to make sure that you guys are still with me. Trust me I will always bring them back to where they were. So thanks for the help. The last chapter was very quiet and sorta freaked me out, I aint gonna lie.**

**As far as 'One Thing I Never Knew About You', it was giving me all kinds of trouble so I did what you have to do sometimes. I deleted the chapter and started over. I am about half way through it and hope to finish it up tonight or tomorrow. The time it's going much easier. So it would be up tomorrow night sometime.**

**And as always thanks to buddy Ash, aka y0ungalaska, for being my beta and keeping me insane. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm here." Jane said over the phone.

"Wait!" Korsak shouted.

"I can't, Vince. They will kill her. They can't…I can't…..they can't kill her."

"You don't have back up, Rizzoli. Stay put, we're almost there."

Jane looked at the building. "Somehow, I think my back up will get here before you do." Jane put the phone on the seat as she heard Korsak screaming "Jane! YOU WAIT, JANE!"

Jane exited the car making her way to the building when she heard a loud whisper. "Jane. Hey Jane."

She looked to see her partner quickly, yet quietly walking toward her. Jane whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? When I gave you an address, I knew you wouldn't wait. We are partners, so here I am."

Jane nodded in agreement and they quietly walked into the building. It was eerie and quiet. They came in gun drawn and checked the rooms. She came to one in the back where the door was closed. They both stopped as they heard sounds coming from the room. Just as Jane was almost to the door, she heard it. A woman screaming, crying. A cry that wasn't pain, but devastation. Jane took the door handle and slowly turned it. She nodded to Frost who would enter first. She quickly pushed the door open screaming "FREEZE!"

Jane looked at the man standing over Maura. Her heart was in her throat and she wondered if she would pass out. "Back away from her!" Jane looked at the woman in the chair. The second man quickly tried to make a run for the door, but was shown quickly that Brian Frost wasn't to be messed with. As he held the man at gunpoint, Jane turned her attention to the man standing over Maura's very still frame.

"Please help her. I don't know….she hasn't moved in a while." Monica cried out.

Jane looked at the man again. "BACK UP!" He did as she asked. "On your knees. Hands behind your head! Don't move. Don't even give me a reason to pull this trigger." She kept her eyes on him and walked toward her best friend that lay lifeless on the floor. "Maura." Jane called out. "Maura!" She never took her eyes off the man as she bent down and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. She was on her side with her face down. Her hair draped over her face so Jane had to run her fingers through Maura's hair to look for a pulse. "Maura."

Her pulse was there, but very light. "Don't you move." She said as she held her gun on the man and took Maura by the shoulder barely rolling her over. She slightly moved Maura's hair. "Mau…" Jane stopped and lost her breath. Every inch of Maura was covered in blood. Her eyes were swollen and her nose obviously broken. Had Jane not know it was Maura, she wasn't sure she would have recognized her. It was then that Jane lost all reason, all sense of her surroundings. The oath that she had taken was no longer a part of who she was. Something snapped as anger boiled within her. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed and made quick strides to the man. Before Jane knew it she had the gun against the man's head. He lowered his head and actually began to cry. "Please don't." She was frozen. He was on his knees and her gun to his head. It would be easy. It was what she wanted. He deserved it. She wanted to see him suffer.

Jane, in her shock, didn't hear someone enter the room. "Detective?" Jane never moved. "Put the gun down, Jane." She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Paddy walking slowly toward her. She shook her head. "Put it down, Jane."

"Look at her!" She began to cry and scream "Do you see what he did to her?" She returned her attention to the man as she swallowed the tears.

"I see that." He took more steps toward Jane. "She needs you, Jane. You can't help her like this. This isn't the person she loves and trusts." He had now reached Jane. He placed his hands over Jane's that gripped the gun begging herself to pull the trigger. "Put it down. Let me deal with him. This isn't you. You are a good cop, a good friend." He slowly lowered Jane's gun. "I promise you, he will pay." Once her gun was lowered, two men grabbed the man and stood him up. Another made his way to where Frost stood, only making eye contact with the young detective. Paddy walked over to Maura and took in the site before him.

"See we NEVER saved her!" The woman screamed. "They will always come for her." She spat in anger.

Jane rushed to Maura afraid to move her.

Paddy looked back at the men. "She is too bad. I can't tell which hand did the damage. Take them both. I want all means of torture used. You know what to do with the body."

Paddy looked at Jane. "Detective?"

Jane rubbed Maura's hair as her tears fell on the doctor's face. "I never saw you here." Jane said in a even and knowing voice. "They were gone when we got here." Jane shot a glance at Frost causing him to take two steps back in a sign he was on board.

"I'll be in touch." With that Paddy was gone and the room was quiet again.

"Maura, please." Jane brushed her hair out of her face. "Please…"

Frost quickly untied Monica and within minutes heard the police coming through the doors. "Get the paramedics in here," he yelled to the Ko.

"Look what they did, Korsak." Jane said as she rubbed Maura's shoulder. "Look….."

He gently pulled Jane to him. "I know." He screamed out again. "Where's the damn medic?"

Jane ran in the emergency room with the paramedics. She was still in shock but caught bits and pieces of what the doctor's and nurse's were saying. She'd wished Maura could explain everything to her. There was some things that were shouted out that Jane understood. "Several broken ribs….a collapsed lung…broken cheek bone and eye socket…chest tube was needed and inserted in the field." Yeah, Jane understood enough. She was afraid to know more.

Jane felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am I need you to stay here. I need you to release her."

Jane was brought out of her thinking and realized the grip that she still had on Maura's hand. "She's…..she's a doctor. She's the chief medical examiner."

The doctor looked in shock. "This is Doctor Isles?"

Jane swallowed hard at the realization that Maura was in fact so badly beaten that it wasn't just Jane that didn't recognize her. Jane shook her head. The male doctor placed his hand on her arm again. "We'll take wonderful care of her. This is going to take several hours, but we'll try and keep you posted."

Jane nodded and leaned over the railing of the gurney rubbing Maura's hair. "You fight. Do you hear me, Maura. You fight. I need…I can't….." Jane noticed the tear that hit Maura's shirt. "Please, fight. Fight…for me, Please." Jane placed a light kiss on Maura's hand and released it as she watched them take Maura into the restricted area. That was as far as she could go. It was up to Maura now.

Jane was sitting with her head in her hands when someone sat beside her. She looked up to see the woman that was in the room with Maura. "My name is Monica."

Jane tried to smile. "Hi." She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Tears came to Jane's eyes. "Wow, she does look like you."

The woman returned the smile. "Thank you, then. I take that as a compliment."

"You should." Jane returned her look to her wringing hands.

"Will you…..I mean, I was just trapped with her but it never really came up…Can you tell me about Maura?"

Jane smiled the largest smile that she had worn in hours. "She's amazing." Jane returned her look to Monica. "She's brilliant and sweet and caring and innocent in some ways and the person that you hope one day you become….." Jane stopped and took a deep breath. "She is amazing. She sees people the way that she never was. As someone more than what is on the outside. I think that is why she does so well around dead people. Because she has to see what's on the side first."

"People didn't see her that way?"

Jane couldn't help but chuckle through the tears. "She's…..goofy. She is so smart that sometimes people don't understand her. Hell, I don't half the time. People are intimidated by her mind, but when….." Jane tried to stop the tears. "When you know Maura, you love her. Every quirky and goofy thing about her, you love." Jane said looking at the hands she was now wringing.

Monica put her hand on top of Jane's. "I'm glad that she has friends like you."

"She just….she can't die." The woman wrapped her arm around Jane.

"She's a fighter. She is strong, I can tell that. She never showed them fear. She was brave and strong. She never gave up on you. She always said 'she'll come'. You were the one she knew would save her, and you did."

"JANE!" Jane looked up to see Angela, Tommy, Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Maura's mother coming toward her. Angela pulled Jane into a hug. "Honey, I am so sorry. How is Maura?"

"They just took her back."

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked.

"When they brought her in…." Jane swallowed her tears, trying not to look at her family. "The doctors didn't even recognize her." Jane broke down in Angela's arms and spoke through loud cries. "They hurt her bad, Ma. Really bad."

Once Jane was a little more calm she told her family that it could be several hours. Everyone sat and was introduced to Monica. Together, the waited and waited and waited. After 8 hours of surgery, Maura had made it through. She would have to go back in and mend some of the bones, but for now the internal bleeding had stopped and some of the bones were reset. Now they had to wait. She was in an induced coma where she would stay for days.

"Well, Doctor Isles, this place looks like a florist." Jane smiled as she walked around the bed with the only response being the beeps of the monitors. Maura lay in silence. Jane took her hand, "Ma says to say hi and that she misses you. By the time you get out of here, she will have a label of Bass. It will say 'Bass- turtle- floor'." Jane uncomfortably chuckled. "I know. Tortoise." Jane said under her breath "he isn't a turtle." Her thumb rubbed across the hand in hers. "He is good by the way. Ma is taking very good care of him, but I'm sure he misses you. I don't know, I mean, if a tortoise can miss someone, he misses you." Jane took a long look at Maura. "I miss you." The tears started again. Jane had never cried this much. "I need you to wake up, Maura. I need you to open those beautiful eyes. I need to hear your goofy joke of the day. I need a reason to want to get up in the morning; a reason to look at my outfit a million times before I leave and wonder what you will say about it. I….I just need you." The words had never hit Jane like they had in that moment. "I need you. So you have to wake up. Please, Maura. Open your eyes."

It was a speech that Jane would give, in some way or another, over the next 6 days. Maura continued to lay quiet. All you could hear were the sounds of beeping machines. Jane had taken up residency in her room, leaving only for work.

Today she had arrived at 7 pm. After a long day and a longer week, Jane had her normal talk with Maura. Begging her to wake up. She was so tired that night that without really knowing it, she laid her head on the bed. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep.

Jane had her forehead placed on her hands that were just beside Maura's hand. Jane felt something softly rub her face, then when it touched her hair, she jumped up. She focused on Maura's opened eyes. One was just barely opened due to the swelling. "Maura?"

Maura had a confused and lost look on her face. Jane jumped up and hit the nurse's button asking for someone to come in, telling them that Doctor Isles was awake. Jane quickly returned her look to Maura. "Hi. I'm so glad to see those beautiful eyes open."

Maura swallowed hard. "Moni…."

Jane stopped her seeing she was in pain speaking. "Monica is fine."

"Pad…."

"I haven't seen him. He called my phone a couple times to see if you were alright, but he's ok."

The nursing staff and doctors were in the room before Maura could say more. Jane tried to step back to let the nurses look at Maura, but as Jane started to move, Maura quickly grabbed her hand. With pleading eyes she asked. Jane understood. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here."

Within half an hour the exam, by the doctors, was over. Once they were out of the room, Jane pulled her chair back over and placed her hands on the railing of the bed. Maura quickly grabbed them again causing Jane to smile. Maura tried to speak. "I…look like…..hell?"

Jane chuckled. "They wish. It would take a lot more than that to mess up that face."

Maura tried to smile. "Sure." Maura squeezed her hand again. "Truth."

Jane smiled trying to hold the tears at bay. "It's pretty bad. It will heal though remember that. You have a few broken bones in your face and ribs. Your kidneys were a punching or kicking bag. It isn't anything that isn't going to heal with time."

"What about the men?" Maura voice and strength was making it's way back.

"Four days later we got a call. Seems two men were found out in the middle of Johnson street. They were…." Jane looked away. "It was bad, Maura. He needed to send a message and he did. Both of their hands were missing and it was evident that the were tortured severely." Jane realized that Maura dropped her eyes to her lap. Jane knew the woman well enough to know something was wrong. "What is it?"

Maura took a deep breath. "Nothing." She tried to smile and reassure her friend that everything was alright.

"I know you, Maura." Jane continued.

"I- I just…." Maura couldn't finish the sentence. The words wouldn't come out. "I was wondering….." She looked away from Jane again and Jane realized what the problem was.

Jane got up from her seat and sat on the side of the woman's bed. She placed her hand gently on Maura's and finished the sentence that Maura couldn't. "No." Maura looked back at her. "All of your injuries were physical to your face and midsection. There was no sexual assault."

Maura smiled. "Thank you." She got the words out and laid her head back again. It was obvious that she was still very tired and weak.

"I'm here, ok?" Jane smiled at Maura. "Just rest."

Jane watched Maura quickly become the image of the past 7 days. Still and quiet. Jane sat back in the chair and looked up the ceiling praying to anyone that would listen that this nightmare would end.


	4. Chapter 4

First let me say at HUGE thank you to everyone that left reviews, add story alerts, Favorite story/author alerts. You make writting this so much easier. This story was never intended to be a long, but suddenly it has taken a direction even I didn't see at first. So I hope that you all enjoy.

Thanks to my girl Ash, aka y0ungalaska, for being my beta bitch.

**A/N This is the important one. LOL In this chapter someone we all know and love, I mean LOVE, makes an appearance. It's my story, it could happen. Me and Ash loved that part. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved.**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, just take it easy." Jane walked backward with her brothers shortly behind. Tommy was carrying balloons and flowers, as Frankie pushed the wheelchair carrying Maura through the front door.

Maura tried to smile as she saw her mother, Monica, and Angela in the living room waiting on their daughters' arrival. It had been 3 weeks since the kidnapping. Three miserable and hard weeks. Maura had her good days, but the bad seem to out weigh them by far. Now that the secret was out, there was no reason for Monica to stay away from Maura and she wouldn't, not any more. She would go home to Connecticut during the week for her job and spend the entire weekend in Boston. It was obvious that the doctor knew she would never make up time in her daughters life, but she was starting now. It was about making up and changing the past. It was about starting a life together. They were just happy for what they had. Maura's parents were also happy that she was finally able to explore this part of her life.

Jane smiled at Maura as her brothers' sat her down on the couch. She watched the women that wore the titles of their mothers, hover over her making sure she was comfortable. Jane just sat back and let Maura have that moment with the women. She was glad that Maura was home, hoping this would lift her spirits. She couldn't help but remember one of the moments in the hospital where she started to get concerned.

_10 day ago_

"_I just want to make sure that you are alright." Jane tried not to lose her composer with her friend._

"_I don't need you here all the time worrying over me. And I don't need you being a advocate for daddy dearest either."_

"_Maura, he just wants to talk to you that's all. He went to the trouble of getting me this phone, I just think that you could…." Jane was interrupted by Maura's mother walking in the door._

"_Good morning , dear. I talked your daddy this morning and he sends his love." She said placing a kiss on Maura's cheek._

_Jane decided that she would give them some space, considering Maura seemed to need some. "I'll leave you two alone." Jane added uncomfortably. She laid a phone on the side of Maura's bed. "I am leaving this here. It was never mine to keep. If he calls, please just talk to him. If nothing else, tell him thank you for me at least." With that Jane was gone._

Maura had changed since that day. She was very short during conversations and rarely smiled. As Jane watched everyone talk to Maura, she seemed attentive and cheerful. Jane had hoped that what she felt wasn't right. She wanted to be wrong, but it was obvious the only person Maura chose to fight with or deny a smile, was Jane. She interacted with others almost like Maura of the past, but when it came to Jane, Maura was bothered by her even being there. Jane had hoped that she was just being overly sensitive, but how could she? It was obvious.

Getting Maura settled in was fairly easy. Angela and Monica had made a wonderful dinner and Frost, along with Korsak, had even joined them. They got Maura settled back in on the couch and after some conversation, everyone started to make their way home. Angela was the last to leave. Jane had promised that she would stay with Maura to make sure she was fine.

"You, um….wanna stay here on the couch for a while?" Jane easily asked not wanting to start what had become their new way of communicating, arguing.

"No. I think that I will head to bed." Maura started to stand.

"Hey." Jane rushed over to take her arm and offer support. "You gotta wait on me to help you."

Maura suddenly looked at Jane. Jane couldn't make out exactly what the look was before it broke and Maura spoke. "I can do this, Jane. You don't have to baby me. I am fine."

"I know you are, but you need some help. Let me help you." Maura didn't argue letting Jane lead her to the bedroom. "Alright, here we are. Boy, I bet you have missed this bed." Jane giggled.

"More than you know." Maura said as she sat down.

Jane took her feet and raised them slowly until they were on the bed and helped Maura take the blanket and pull it over herself. "You good?"

"Yes, thank you." Maura answered as she snuggled into the bed. "You are right, I have missed this bed."

"Well I'll let you go to sleep. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. You can either yell out or call my phone and I will be right here."

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to stay. I am sure that I will be fine."

Jane couldn't help the words hurting her. "No, it's ok. I'll stay. I wanna stay, Maura."

"Very well then." Maura said as she looked at Jane.

"Ok that's it." Jane said as she made her way back toward the bed. "Are you angry with me about something? Did I do or say something that bothered you?"

"No, why would you say that?" Maura looked confused, but Jane knew Maura well enough to see it, to see the anger that shadowed Maura's tone.

"You act like you are a burden to me or something." Jane said before she could stop it.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were obligated to me somehow, Jane. I was just making it known that statistically I will not be attacked again. I don't want you thinking that you have to stay here and be my guardian. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, contrary to popular belief these days."

"Is that what this is about? You feel that we think you need protection? That we don't trust you alone?"

"Do you? Isn't that why you are here? So that you can help me if someone comes after me?"

"I am here to make sure that you can get around without any trouble. I am not a glorified nanny slash cop, Maura!" Jane closed her eyes and raised her hands up to stop Maura from countering her. "I'm not doing this with you tonight. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

Maura watched Jane leave after pulling the door just partially closed. She lay awake for hours just looking at the ceiling, reliving that day over and over again. She knew that once they had her, there was nothing she could have done differently. It was a game to them and very little to do with her or Monica. Her fate was sealed the minute they had her and she knew that.

It had been 4 long months since Maura was brought home. Her and Jane's relationship had taken it's own beating over this. Jane visited Maura a few times a week, but it was clear that Maura didn't want her there for some reason. Maura had even spent nearly 4 weeks at a hospital in Seattle Washington. One of Maura's sorority sisters was a big shot Pediatric Surgeon in Seattle and was friends with one of the top Plastic Surgeons in the country. He had agreed to take Maura's case as a favor to her friend Arizona. She was staying in Seattle with her and her wife until all of the procedures were done.

Jane had to say, the doctor had done a wonderful job. Maura had healed perfectly. Aside from the emotional scaring, Maura was back to normal and if you didn't know, you wouldn't guess she had endured the beating that she had taken. Visibly, Maura was Maura again.

Jane was at her desk looking over a case when someone sat in the chair to the right of her desk. "Hey," Jane smiled

"How are you, detective?" Monica sweetly asked.

"Good. I'm good. How are you? It's Tuesday. Why are you here during the week?"

"I had a break in my case load for a couple days so I thought I would come up a few days early."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure Maura will be thrilled to see you." Jane's smile slowly faded as she returned to looking at the papers in front of her.

"She still isn't talking to you?" Monica sadly questioned.

"Oh, yeah, she's talking to me." Jane straighten up and counted off on her fingers. "Let's see, there's 'I don't need your help' and 'I can get this by myself' and my personal favorite, 'I don't know why you think you can take care of me better than I can take care of myself'."

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Jane was taken back by the question. "Um, sure. We can go to the holding room and talk if you'd like."

When Monica nodded, Jane stood and walked her to the empty room. As they both took a seat, Monica began to talk. "I received a call this morning from Maura's friend in Seattle. When I went to visit her out there, I gave my number to Dr. Robbins and told her if there were any problems that she could reach me any time. Well, she called yesterday."

"Why would she be calling you? Maura has been home for over a month."

"Seems that she's worried about Maura."

"Why? Is something wrong? Did they find something that we don't know about?"

"No." Monica took Jane by the hand. "It seems Maura talked to Arizona a lot more than she has any of us. Told her things. Things that are suddenly making sense."

"Like what?" Jane was now worried.

"I see it in my profession all the time. Matter of fact, it had crossed my mind. I just needed some proof. I had tried to talk to Maura about it, but she would just shut down."

"So what's the problem?"

Monica released Jane's hands and stood, walking around the room. "I have never told anyone what happened in that room. It was something that, everyday, I try and forget, but it never leaves me. I watched them beat her until I was sure that she was dead. I even closed my eyes once. I hated myself for it, but just the image of that…..I couldn't look any more. At one point, earlier in the day, I asked Maura if they were going to kill us." She returned to her seat as Jane listened in horror to what had happened in that room. "Do you know what she said?" Jane only shook her head. "She simply and matter of factly said 'she'll find us'." Those words broke Jane. "I had no idea who 'she' was until you walked in that door. The look of horror and compassion on your face said it all. You were who she waited on." Monica took Jane's hands again. "Every victim needs something they can see, can feel to absorb the pain. They need someone to blame."

As tears rolled down Jane's face she asked. "Oh my God! Are you saying that you think she blames me?"

"Blames you, no. Trusted you? Depended on you? Held out hope for you? Yes."

"What does that mean?" Jane was becoming frantic.

"She thought, until the end, that you would save her." Monica looked down from Jane not wanting to finish.

"Just tell me."

"Maura doesn't trust people. People have always let her down, but not you. She trusted you more than anyone. Subconsciously, Maura sees it that you failed her."

"What?" Panic took complete control of Jane. "I did everything I could! I worried myself sick and have for months."

Monica put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "I am not saying she is right. I am just saying that this is common."

"What am I suppose to do?" Jane said wiping the tears away.

"Maura will learn to trust you again, but it takes time. She needs you, right or wrong, to play this part in this nightmare. I took next week off and I am staying here. Hopefully, in that time I will get a chance to talk to Maura." Monica rubbed Jane's back as tears continued to fall on the table in front of her.

"I can't believe that she doesn't know that I would do anything for her. How does she not know that?"

"She does, Jane. That is how you became the one person that she trusted most. The one person who she felt could, and would, save her." Monica stood and said "Give her time. Time and space, Jane. I'll do what ever I can to help her and you." Jane never looked up from her wringing hands. "I'll show myself out. I'll be in touch."

Jane remained quiet as Monica left the room. The only thing she knew was that she had to find Maura.

Maura looked over the body with exact precision. She was so caught up in her job, she barely heard the door open. She only slightly raised her head, looking out of the corner of her eye to see Jane. "I am almost done. I promise to have the report on your desk before you leave."

Jane didn't say a word only continuing to walk into the room. She stopped once she was directly across the table from Maura who was leaning over the body to get a better look.

Maura stood up straight until she was looking the woman in the eyes. "Is there something you need?"

Jane drew a complete blank. She knew that she didn't need to say anything to Maura yet. "I…um….I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee with me?"

"I…I'm a little busy." Maura motioned toward the table.

"I see that, dead bodies and all." Jane suddenly became very nervous. "That's ok. I just wanted to check." She smiled at Maura.

"Maybe next time." Maura said returning to look at the body.

"Ok." Jane said as she backed away from the table. It was then that she realized that Monica was right. Maura was angry at her. Not that Jane blamed her, but it still broke Jane's heart. She watched as Maura went back to work and turned to walk out of the room. She stopped just before the door and turned around to see Maura still studying the body like Jane had never been there. "Maura?"

"Yeah." Maura said as she documented in the information she had found.

"Look at me, Maura, please."

Maura sighed, lowered the clipboard, and turned to look at Jane. "What?"

"I…." Jane couldn't stop it at that point. "You are the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for you. Anything. Take your place, give me life, whatever it took to protect you." Maura didn't say anything only looking at her friend. "I would have traded places with you if I could have, but I couldn't."

"I wouldn't have wanted you there in my place, Jane." Maura said showing the first sign of acknowledgment to Jane in weeks.

"I just wanted you to know…that I hate what happened to you and if I could have stopped it….."

"Stop Jane!" Maura yelled. "Please." Her voice was lighter. "Please, just….I can't. I don't want an apology or you wanting to take my place. I need to make this make sense to me. I need for what happened to me to find some place in my life."

"I just wanted you to know…"

Maura smiled the best she could at the woman in front of her who had tears streaming down her face. "I know. I know that you would have….." She stopped as tears began to burn her eyes. She just looked at Jane for a moment. "I will have the report to you in a couple hours."

Jane only nodded and left the room. Before she stepped onto the elevator the detective heard the distinct sound of Maura's clipboard crashing into the wall. As the doors closed, Jane bent over with her hands on knees as tearing were flowing freely again. For what felt like the millionth time in just a few months, Jane was finding it hard to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you juys so much for the reviews. I did get the memo that a mistake was made in the last chapter. Not really sure how that happened, but thanks for letting me know. **

**Thanks as always to Ash for being my beta bitch. **

**Hope you enjoy and review are appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

It had been two weeks since Jane had tried talking to Maura and just a little over five months since the day Maura Isles had changed. Every morning was now routine. Maura would arrive to work to find a, somehow still warm, cup of coffee on her desk. The one thing that Maura understood loud and clear, was her hatred of the feelings she had where Jane was concerned. She knew they were silly and without any merit, but she couldn't seem to make them go away.

Maura and Monica had talked about what victims go through during times like this. The rage and the hurt, the not understanding and the blame. Maura was very vague with Monica, but knew the woman understood what her problem was. Maura knew that, as a Physiatrist, Monica understood that somewhere deep, somewhere out of Maura's reach, she blamed Jane.

More than the beating that she had endured or the surgeries it took to heal her, Maura hated this. She hated walking in every day to see Jane trying to make up for something that she was certain she never could. Maura felt weak and out of control. She had watched Jane be taken by Hoyt numerous times and never needed someone to blame. When her life had been in Jane's hand with Hoyt, Jane fought not one, but two men to save her. Why was this time different? There was just so much about this situation that Maura couldn't make even her overly educated brain understand.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her already open door. "You know, it's gonna get cold if you keep just holding it like that." The woman who had been watching Maura stare off into space for several minutes, entered the room.

Maura smiled. "Good morning, Angela."

"I thought that you could use some breakfast. I brought bagels from that coffee shop on the corner that you like so much."

Maura loved that she'd spent her whole life feeling like she barely had one mother and now, somehow, she had three. "Thank you." Maura gratefully took the bagel.

"So, what's on tap for today? Lots of bodies and blood and guts?"

Maura chuckled. "Yes, something like that I presume."

Angela watched Maura fix her bagel the way Jane had often done her own. She was also very aware of who had brought Maura the fresh cup of coffee that she planned to wash her breakfast down with. "So, have you seen my children this morning?"

"I saw Frankie briefly upstairs as I came in, but Jane, no."

"Oh. I saw the coffee and just thought she had been here."

Maura took a long look at the cup. "She has. At some point, I guess."

"Oh." Angela was trying not to pry.

"I come in every morning to this." Maura motioned around her desk. "A cup of hot coffee and new case files, or old ones that need my signature."

"Well at least she is making sure you have caffeine in the morning." Angela chuckled.

"She is." Maura returned the smile. "She is a good friend. Best friend that I've ever had." Those words killed Maura. There was so much about her lately that she had no control over, but her feelings about Jane were the same. She held a very special place in Maura's heart. A place that no one, not even the men who attacked her, would ever be able to touch.

"Are you two gonna be ok?"

Maura fought back the tears that clouded her eyes. "I hope so."

"Rizzoli!" Frost called out to his partner as she was logging information on her computer. "Jane!"

She looked up from her desk. "What? Is the building on fire? Why are you yelling?"

Barry quickly made his way to Jane's desk. "We gotta go."

"What? Where?"

It only took two words for Jane's heart to drop. "Johnson Street."

Jane grabbed her jacket and followed her partner. As they got in the elevator, Jane hit the button just after Frost did. "I already did that, Rizzoli."

"Nope, you're going the wrong way." Just then, he noticed she had hit the down button. "Davis!" Jane yelled to the officer standing in the hallway about to leave for his patrol. "You're coming with me."

The young man quickly jumped into the elevator before the doors closed.

Maura and Angela heard the sound of the elevator and looked to the door as Jane, officer Davis and Frost walked out. The two men followed Jane into Maura's office. Maura watched as Jane gave the officer strict instructions. "Davis, this is your post today. Don't you allow anyone to enter those doors. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"If anyone does, that you don't know or gives you trouble, you shoot. And I don't mean shoot to hurt them. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

Maura finally spoke. "I don't need a babysitter, Jane."

Jane was becoming frustrated, as much as she liked to think she wasn't. "I am not asking your permission, Doctor Isles." The use of her professional name worried both Angela and Maura. "We've been called to Johnson Street and I just don't….I want him here." Jane looked at Maura as she extended her hand to point her finger at the Doctor. "You don't go anywhere without him. Not even to the bathroom. He stands watch at the door. Do you understand, Maura? This isn't up for discussion."

"Jane, it's not going to happen again."

"MAURA!" Jane yelled before she knew it. "Don't argue with me on this. There are plenty of other things you can do that with, but not this. He is following my orders and if he loses sight of you once, I'll have his badge. Does everyone in this room understand me?" Everyone, including Angela said 'yes'. "Ok then, Frost, we have work to do." She turned to officer Davis one last time. "Don't you leave her until I personally relieve you." He only nodded.

Angela smiled with pride as Jane left the room. "That's my girl." Then she yelled out as the elevator doors closed. "Go get 'em, sweetheart."

Jane and Frost spent most of the morning at Johnson Street and the afternoon following up on leads. Jane had called several times throughout the day to check on Maura. Officer Davis reassured her every time that Dr. Isles was fine as Maura would roll her eyes, shaking her head. Maura was grateful to have someone like Jane, no matter what their situation was now.

It was now 4:30 in the afternoon and it was the first time the homicide unit had been at the station all day. As soon as Jane got there she made her way to the basement. She smiled as she found Davis standing outside the bathroom door in Maura's office. "She's hard to keep up with isn't she?"

The officer returned the smile. "She's alright."

"I got it from here. You can call it a day and I'll see you in the morning."

"You got it." The man said as he made his way to the elevator.

Jane was seated in the chair for only a minute when she heard the door opening. "Wow, Davis. You have really changed since I went in. Didn't realize I was gone so long." It was one of the few times Maura actually smiled at Jane.

The extra beating of the detective's heart at that smile didn't go unnoticed by Jane. "I'm kinda used to waiting on you by now." She said as she returned the bright smile. "You didn't give him too much hell today did you?"

"Nope. I was pretty busy so I stayed here all day." Maura didn't tell Jane that she was somehow afraid to go anywhere else.

"Alright, then, you done now?"

Maura looked around the office and made sure all her charts were filed away. "I believe I am, yes."

"Alright, grab your things. I'm taking you home."

"Jane that isn't neces….."

"Maura!" Jane lost her cool again and took a deep breath before calming down and starting again. "Please, don't fight with me on this. I give you everything else, every day, but today, please just get your things and lets go."

Without saying a word, Maura did as she was asked and followed Jane, in silence, to her car. The car ride home was just as quiet. When Maura exited the car, so did Jane. As they entered the house, Jane entered first, gun drawn. She walked from room to room checking the house thoroughly. When she was done, she escorted Maura to her room. "Ok, everything looks clear."

"Is it alright to change?" Maura giggled.

"It's not funny, Maura." Jane huffed.

"I am fine, Jane. You can go home. You don't have to stay here with me."

"Why can't you just let me do this, Maura? Why are you fighting me on everything?"

Maura only looked at Jane.

"You can go change. I'll be in the living room when you're done." Jane turned to walk off as her friend watched her.

Maura stepped in the room and the door barely closed before the tears started. She took her phone out of her purse and dialed a number listening to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hey. Can you talk?" Maura said as she sat on the bed.

"For you? Anytime." Monica answered. There was silence on the other line, but she could hear her daughter crying. "How can I help you, dear?"

"How do I make this stop?"

"How do you make what stop?" Again there was silence. "How do you make what stop? You have to say it out loud, Maura. What do you want to stop?"

"I want to stop blaming her. I want to stop trying to hate her. I want stop feeling like a failure because I am not as strong as she is. She didn't need someone to blame, but when I see her I think of all the people she saved. All the people that she had a gut feeling about. Why didn't she have that with me? Why was I less to her than a stranger? I always thought….."

"Thought what, Maura?"

"That she was the one person in my life I would never lose trust in. That I would feel would let me down. That would always know what I was thinking and when I needed her, would always know how to save me."

"Where is she now?"

"Downstairs."

"So she is there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There was some trouble today and she was afraid that I may be targeted again."

"So she is the person you can trust. The person who knows when you need her. The person that is trying her best to save you?"

"I just don't understand why….."

"She did save you, Maura. Had you laid on that floor for one more second, had they hit you one more time, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation today. That is where you are wrong. She didn't let you down. She didn't break your trust. She found you, Maura. You mean everything to that woman, even I who hasn't been around you two that much, can see that cares deeply for you. You do understand that, right?"

"Why can't I let it go?"

"You will. Just let her be there for you. Let her in a little at a time. One day, you will see that she did the best she could by you." There was a silence on the other end so Monica finished. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Maura said wiping the tears from her face.

"You do realize that the woman downstairs loves you don't you?"

"Yes, she is my best friend."

"No, dear. I mean that she loves you."

"Monica, that is ridiculous. Jane and I are friends."

"Have you wondered if the reason you are so upset is that you love her too and wanted her to be the only one that felt you needed her? That you are angry that the feelings you have for her weren't reciprocated because she didn't sense where you were?"

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." Maura scoffed.

"Is it?"

"That maybe, just maybe, her ability to do her was clouded that day because she was in love with the victim? That she probably blames herself for that and doesn't know it?"

"You really believe that?"

"Honey, everyone does."

Jane had been down stairs waiting on Maura for almost 20 minutes. She stood and walked toward the stairs just as she saw Maura walk out of the room. "Hey." Jane smiled. "I was just about to come and check on you."

"I, um, I called Monica. Just to say goodnight." Maura said as she walked down the stairs and closer to Jane.

Jane could see the redness of her eyes. "You ok?" She casually asked.

"Yeah. I just…" Maura lowered her head as she stopped in front of Jane.

Jane moved to lower her head until their eyes met again. She place reassuring hands on Maura's shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"I am just so angry, Jane. At everything and everyone. I am just angry."

"It's ok." Jane's heart broke for Maura.

"No. No, it isn't. You never did this. Hoyt had you three times and you never came away feeling…..like this."

"Maybe you just didn't know it."

"What?"

"I hated that Korsac came in that room. That he saw me that way. I couldn't look at him for months. He was my partner. He had my back so many times, but that day, as I laid with my hands spread apart, nailed to the floor, I wondered where he was. Why he wasn't there. Then when he did, it was like I couldn't face him."

Maura dropped her head again and Jane, with her hands still on her shoulders, placed a small kiss on Maura's head. She said with her lips still gently to Maura's head, "It get's better. I promise." Jane pulled back and Maura looked up at her. "I have beer and pizza. Dinner of badasses. You hungry?"

Maura smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I am starving." Jane smiled leading Maura to the kitchen. They ate and talked about work. It was the most they had talked in six months. Jane was just glad for whatever effort Maura was making.

After watching some TV and relaxing Maura yawned and Jane knew that she needed sleep. "Alright, sleepy head. How about you go to bed?"

"Yeah, I am really tired." Maura said stretching. "My bed sounds wonderful."

As they walked up the stairs, Maura noticed that Jane was right on her heels. Once at her room, Maura turned causing Jane to bump into her. "Oh, sorry." Jane chuckled.

"Where are you sleeping, Jane?" Maura looked up into Jane's eyes not realizing just how close they were.

"I, um, I'm gonna sleep in here with you. I can sleep on the floor. I just….I…."

Maura again knew that Jane wanted to make sure that she understood she would be there for her, unlike before.

"Jane, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Maur-"

"If you are going to stand over me so that a boogie man doesn't jump out and get me, the least I can do is make sure you are comfortable."

"Ok?" Jane was now confused.

"You can sleep in the bed with me." Maura studied Jane's face for an expression. "I know that you don't snore so I think we should be fine.

Jane smiled knowing Maura was actually trying to work on the problem they were having. "If you insist that I sleep in that ridiculously expensive bed tonight, I guess I could try."

Maura turned on her heels and made her way to the bed. She climbed in as Jane was in the bathroom changing her clothes. When she emerged, Maura was laying on her side with Jane's side turned down. Jane got into the bed and reached over to turn the lamp off, putting her and Maura in complete darkness. After goodnights, the two laid there as thoughts invaded both their minds. They felt like they laid in the dark for hours when Jane spoke. "Maura?"

Jane heard a deep breath and then Maura respond. "Yes?"

"Do…do you blame me?" There was a long silence without a response. "You don't have to answer that. Forget I asked."

Jane tried not to cry right then and there, but just before she was sure to lose the battle, she was shocked by what happened. Jane felt, under the blanket and hand gently take hers. Not a word was spoken in that moment. Jane felt the tears start to well up again as she gentle squeezed the hand in understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the delay in the update. Work has been crazy and working 60+ hrs a week the last 3 have been hard. Both of my stories are coming to ends I believe. Both may have two more chapters or so. Don't worry the Rizzles is coming. Then I think I am gonna take a stab at the finale. Speaking of that finale, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? LOL I am as nervous as a whore in church and we still got 6 months.

I hope that everyone had an amazing new year and Christmas.

As always, thanks for reading and any reviews. The alerts still amaze me. You all are awesome!

**Chapter 6**

Sleep is a funny thing. You have to have it, you need it survive. There are different stages of sleep. There is a stage were you are in your deepest sleep where nothing effects you. Then there is the stage where your body loses all muscle tone and your body shouldn't be able to move. It's in those moments that you are most vulnerable, the most defenseless. That's what happened to Jane.

The first hit went almost unnoticed until the second strike to her face jointed her out of whatever stage she was in. Everything around her was moving so fast that it was hard to tell what was happening for a moment. Jane throw her hands out to stop that fiery of fists coming at her entire upper body. As she grabbed the hands and tried to focus her watering eyes, she noticed that Maura was screaming her name.

Once Jane had the person under control she realized that is was actually Maura who was assaulting her in her sleep. "Maura?" Jane tried to wake her friend. "Maura, wake up." Jane was finally able to get to her knees and take Maura's face in her hands. "Maura!" Jane yelled. Jane watched as Maura's eyes flicker open and the woman try to realize where she was.

As her eyes focused on Jane's, her bottom lip started to quiver. "Oh God. What…you're bleeding."

Jane raised her hand to her mouth. She tried to chuckle. "I guess I am."

"Did I….I am so sorry." Maura started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. It's looks worse than it is I'm sure. You hit like a girl."

"You are bleeding, Jane."

"Well Frankie hits like a girl too and he makes me bleed sometimes. Doesn't mean anything, trust me." Jane tried to smile.

Maura scooted back until her back was flush against the headboard and her face was in her hands. Jane turned on the dime lamp and slowly moved Maura's hands down. "Look at me." Maura wiped tears away and looked at her friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Maura, please talk to me. You can't keep doing this. Just tell me what happened. Why were you yelling for me?"

"I saw it. All of it all over again. Except it wasn't Monica sitting in that chair it was me, watching them….." Maura stopped.

"Watching them what?"

"Beat you." Maura whispered. "I was trying to help you, but I couldn't. I just…..wanted to help you."

Jane sighed. "Do you think that if I could have changed anything, do anything to help you I would have?"

"Yes." Maura lowered her head.

"No. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you believe that I did everything in my power to save you."

Maura looked at Jane. "I waited for you."

"I know and I'm really sorry that I wasn't there." Jane waited for a response. "But I'm here now and I promise that I will never let anything else happen to you again."

"You can't promise that Jane."

"Like hell I can't."

"You can't be with me 24 hours a day."

"Who says?" Jane looked at Maura and tried to smile. "You think you are stopping me Doctor Isles? That what this is about?"

"No." Maura actually managed to chuckle.

"Come on." Jane pulled at Maura's legs until the woman was down from the headboard and had return to a laying position. Jane rolled over and turned the light off. She moved over until she could feel Maura's shoulder against her own. "When I was a kid I wanted a horse."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle. "This is what we are talking about. You are bleeding and you want….."

"I did. I wanted a horse."

Maura smiled. "I know."

"What did you want as a kid?"

Maura knew actually what she wanted. "This."

Jane could only see the outline of Maura when she looked over and whispered. "This?"

"My entire life I wanted someone. Someone that I could tell all my secrets to. Someone that I knew had my best interest at heart. Someone who wouldn't run away and leave me in a boarding school." Maura paused briefly. "Someone that I could trust, depend on." Jane's breath caught as she felt Maura turn to her side and lightly lay her head on Jane's shoulder. "This."

Jane didn't know what to say. She didn't think she could say anything. She lay there is silence until she felt Maura's breathing shallow and felt warm, deep breathes on her bare shoulder.

Jane lay there looking at the ceiling until she returned to sleep too.

The sun came through the blinds much earlier than it had affected the sleeping woman. Jane slowly opened her eyes while stretching. _What time is it?_ was the first thought she had. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into the pillow before realizing that she was in the bed alone, and the realization hit she was in _Maura's _bed; alone. She shot up out of the bed seeing that Maura was nowhere in the room. She quickly grabbed her gun and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen with her Boston Red Sox boxer shorts and a white tank top. She huffed and put one hand on her hip looking at Maura sitting at the bar reading the morning paper. Without looking up from the paper, Maura spoke into her coffee cup "You always come to breakfast half dressed and carrying a gun, detective?"

Jane had just noticed that she did in fact have her gun. "Maybe." It came out a lot more childish than Jane realized.

"There are eggs and bacon. I also made toast."

"You made breakfast?" Jane chuckled.

"I did. If you are going to watch me like a guard dog, I thought the least I could do is feed my pit bull." Maura smiled.

"I thought that was why you let me sleep in the bed." Jane returned the smile as she made her a plate of breakfast. "Now you're feeding me too. Be careful Doctor Isles. I may think that you like me."

Maura put her paper down and looked at the woman sitting across from her. When Jane saw the look on Maura's face, her smile fall. "I do…like you, Jane. Some days I truly don't understand it, but I do like you." Maura chuckled. "You are my best friend, biggest critic, and loyal guard dog. I do like you."

Jane could hardly swallow her food. "Thanks." She managed to choke out.

"You're welcome." Maura stood and walked past Jane. "I am getting in the shower. We need to be at work in a hour."

Jane watched the woman walk from the room and knew that things had finally started to turn.

Maura and Jane had been to work for over an hour. When Jane walked in the lab. "Dr. Isles, I was wondering if you had the results on the victim yet."

"I have some, yes." Maura answered still looking over the body. "How is your lip?"

"My lip is fine, Maura, but I need to know…"

"Who won the bet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you and your coworker often make wagers on things. I am sure that the reason you look like you have been in a fight with….something, is raising some questions."

"Oh that." Jane chuckled. "Larry won. He said that I got to frisky with you and you hit me."

Maura looked at Jane and took a ragged breath.

"I told them that you and I were going over boxing. I said that you hit like a girl and you jokingly hit me to show you didn't. No one knows it was a dream Maura."

"Thank you."

"I just want you to know for sure that I am what you wanted." Maura looked at Jane. "That I have your back."

Maura smiled. "My pit bull?"

Jane returned the smile. "Your pit bull." Jane was pulled out of the moment by her phone ringing. "Rizzoli….Alright, I'm on my way." Jane turned to phone off and looked at Maura. "Well your pit bull has a lead. I gotta go."

"Alright, I'll get your report together and get it to you."

"Thanks."

Maura watched Jane leave. She was almost to the elevator when Maura quickly went out the door. "Jane?"

Jane stopped the elevator doors from closing. "Yeah?"

"Can….can I make you dinner?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Ok. Ok, then." Maura sighed in relief as she watched the elevator doors close.

Jane was out most of the day, but kept a check on Maura throughout the day. When she had arrived at the station, she found a file on her desk from the victim Maura was working on. As she sat at her desk she smiled at the post it that graced the file cover. _My place 7pm -Maura. _Jane placed the note in her pocket and opened the file. It was 5:15 now, so she knew she had time before she needed to be at Maura's.

As she read over the file, her desk phone rang. "Rizzoli."

"Good afternoon, Detective."

Jane knew immediately who was on the other end. "How are you?" She asked looking around.

"I'm fine. I see that you have private guards around my daughter."

"She doesn't know about that, so don't say anything."

"Well if it makes you feel any better Jane, just know that your guards have guards." Jane knew that Patrick Doyle had men watching Maura and she assumed Monica too. "How is she?"

"She better. She's getting better every day."

"That's good. Would you…..could you tell her…"

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Thank you. I have to go. You know how to reach me if you need me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Jane."

"Bye." Jane hung up the phone and couldn't believe that she and the head of a mob

organization were on the same team. That she would work hand in hand with him. Fact was, Jane didn't care who he was. She would work hand in hand with Satan himself if it protected Maura and no one doubted that.

After finishing up her work, she left the station in time to get to Maura's. She reached the front door and gently knocked and let yourself in. She followed the sound of music and the smell of food into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, smiling like a stalker, as she watched Maura dance to the music while she was cooking. Jane realized that she was staring and didn't want to be caught that way so she spoke. "I didn't know you could dance like that."

Maura jumped. "Jane!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jane wished that she had been caught staring now. "Sorry."

"No. You're fine." Maura smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"A beer would be wonderful."

Maura continued to tend to the food on the stove. "There are plenty in the refrigerator for you."

"So how was your day?" Jane asked loving that there relationship was almost back to normal; almost.

"It was good. I got the autopsy done for 3 of your cases, ordered new supplies and I may have had time to order me a new pair of shoes."

"Look at you. Getting all kinds of things done today." Jane walked over toward the stove. "That smells wonderful."

"Thank you. You can turn the TV on if you'd like."

"No, I'm good." Jane knew there was nothing on TV that compared to what was right in front of her.

Maura looked at Jane curiously. "I know that the game is on and you want…"

"I. Am. Good." Jane smiled. "So were these shoes some sexy little heels?"

"Maybe." Maura teased.

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

Jane chuckled as she walked to the table. Maura had the table sat and candles burning. Jane draw a circle pattern around on the table with her finger. "Um, her father called me today."

Jane looked up from the table in time to catch Maura's glare. "My father is in Switzerland, so I doubt you heard from him."

"Patrick, Maura. He called me tonight."

Maura never turned to look at Jane again. "What'd he want?"

"To check on you. Asked if you were doing ok and that he wanted you to know he was concerned."

"Well thanks for telling me." Maura quickly changed the subject. "How was your day?"

"He loves you, Maura. He wanted you to know that. He wants you to know that is worried about you."

Maura brought the food to the table. "Thank you." She stopped to look down into Jane's eyes. "I want to have a quiet dinner with you. No Patrick. No worrying that I will break. Just me and you. Like we use to. Like we did before….I just don't want to talk about him."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Maura said as she put the remaining food on the table. "Now how was your day?"

Maura and Jane talked about everything that had happened during the day. Frost had puked his guts out during an investigation and Jane found it extremely funny. They laughed, really laughed. Laughed like they did before all this hell began. Jane didn't know that Monica had been counseling her daughter over the phone. All Jane was sure of was that Maura was happy. She seemed genuinely happy. The sparkle was returning to her eyes and her trust in Jane was mending. It was a process and they were both aware of that. The only thing that Jane cared about was that Maura was moving forward. Jane would take it. Take the good days with the bad, as long as they were moving forward Jane would take what ever Maura could give at that moment. Today it was a lot. Maura was giving Jane all she could and more than Jane expected. So today, today was a good day and hopefully tomorrow would be even better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me apologize for the delay in this story. I had other plans for it and it didn't work out and I am actually glad. I think that woulda been rushed. So I spilt this chapter and the final one and like it MUCH better now. Thanks you to all those who inboxed me requesting this and the wonderful reviews. Again, I apologize for the delay.**

**Chapter 7**

Maura cleared off the table as Jane took Jo Friday outside for a walk. It was a cool night and Jane stood looking up at an amazingly clear sky. The stars were so bright and the sky was full of them. It was one of the first truly peaceful moments that Jane had known in weeks. She continued to look up and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. _Breathe in, breathe out._ All was quiet for the moment. Jane was brought out of her peace as she felt a tug on Jo's leash. She looked down to see the little dog trying to head back toward the warmth of Maura's house. Jane turned and saw Maura standing against the door frame. As Jane walked closer she released Jo's leach and allowed her to run in the house. Maura smiled and watched the dog run by her.

"It's a beautiful night." Maura turned to smile to the woman in front of her.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and froze for just a moment then her thoughts became spoken words. "Yes, yes it is…beautiful." Jane quickly tried to cover her mistake. "The night. The night is beautiful."

"Agreed." Maura caught herself staring at her best friend. "So" She quickly said trying to stop this conversation that actually consisted of two women looking at each other like they could tackle the other where they stood.

"I….I don't know what you want."

"Excuse me?" Maura knew that Jane had caught her staring. "What?"

"I don't know if you want to be alone. I mean, I can stay but I just don't want to….you know….be here if you don't want me."

"I want you." Maura was amazed that she had said that. "I mean….I want you to stay….if you'd like of course." Maura really did want Jane to stay for several different reasons. Only one of those reasons being because she was scared.

"I can, yeah."

"Well it's settled then." Maura moved so Jane could enter the house. "I will finish up in the kitchen and be up in a minute."

Jane looked over her shoulder. "Ok. I'm just gonna take a quick shower." Jane turned back around and whispered, _a very cold shower._

Maura had finished the kitchen and when she came into the room, Jane was in bed with the TV remote cussing about the lack of programs to watch.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Oh, ok. Well me and Jo will just sit her and try to find something to watch."

"Nothing violent. I don't want her having nightmares." Maura smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

As Maura stood in the shower, she closed her eyes and let the water run over her. This was nice. Things with Jane were returning to normal. She had noticed in the past couple of days that her smile had started to return and the inner battle with her feelings regarding her best friend were starting to calm. Maura loved having Jane here, loved knowing she was just outside the door and that she was her protector in the middle of the night. She loved it; she loved her.

Monica had talked to Maura, very frankly, during one of their conversations. It was her that called Maura out on her feelings for the detective. They were both smart women and knew that Maura's true problem was that she felt Jane didn't feel a connection to her. Her mother had told her how crazy that was. If that were the case then no person or child would ever go unfound. Sometimes bad things happen and no matter how hard that you try, you can't love someone enough to stop them. That's life. It's what makes the good moment so special. When love is enough to heal the wounds that life leave. Maura smiled as she thought of the woman lying in her bed. Her dark, long curls that accented the dark brown of her eyes. The way that her eyes danced when Maura talked to her and the smile that was never far behind. The Jane Rizzoli she knew was different from the Jane that everyone else knew. She was kind and caring. Not the rough badass detective that worked in the Boston homicide unit. No, she was just Jane with Maura.

Maura smiled and turned the shower off, not being able to wait to see Jane. Suddenly she just needed to see her. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. The room was now dark with the only light being from the TV at that still played. Jo Friday raised her head to look at the doctor. Maura quickly noticed Jane was asleep. "Shhhh" Maura said to the small dog as she placed her finger to her lip. She took the remote that laid on top of Jane's toned stomach and hit the power button leaving her in darkness. The light from the full moon outside the window and the clear night, caused a slight visual aid in Maura's need to just look at Jane. She watched her breathe and the content look on Jane's face. She felt that she had stalked Jane long enough and returned to the bathroom to change into her clothes before slowly climbing into bed.

Jane felt something on her face. It was him, it was someone. She quickly sat up and grabbed her gun in a quick motion scanning the room. Maura placed a hand softly on the other woman's arm. "Jane?"

"Someone was here." She pulled the blanket down and started to exit the bed when Maura grabbed her arm a little tighter by using both hands. "I have to go check the house, Maura."

"Stay here, Jane." Jane started to argue. "There is no one here. It's just us." Jane looked like she didn't buy the story. "Look at Jo." Jane looked over at the little dog, asleep on her back. "See she didn't hear anything. I have been awake reading for the past hour. No one is here." Jane looked at her and Maura saw the questions. "It was a dream. Put the gun down, please." Maura said softly.

"They were here."

"Who?"

"I don't know. The…men….those….men. They were here."

"Those men are dead, Jane. No one is here." Maura said as she guided Jane back to a laying position on the bed. Maura watched as Jane rubbed her face in a manner that was so Jane Rizzoli when her mind is racing. Maura laid her book on the nightstand and turned back to Jane. "Come here." Jane just looked at Maura. "Come on." Maura motioned toward her. "Don't make me ask again." Maura smiled.

Jane was confused by Maura's tone. It was low and seductive. She opened her arms and the detective scooted over until she next to her friend who's eyes she had not looked away from. Maura engulfed her in her arms and Jane laid her head on the woman's chest. She could hear Maura's heart beating. It was one of the most sexy things Jane had ever heard. She tightened the grip on the waist she clung to.

Maura placed a kiss softly on the top of Jane messy curls causing Jane to look up. Their faces were suddenly close enough that Maura could feel Jane's breath on lips. Maura looked into dark eyes. She saw something different. She wasn't sure if it were lust, fear, questions or love. Maybe a combination of all of them. Either way, she knew for the first time she was certain her and Jane were on the same page. She placed her hand on Jane's cheek as her thumb softly grazed Jane's cheek. "Thank you for trying to protect me."

Suddenly sorrow was the dominate emotion in Jane's eyes. "I tried to but…"

"You DID! You got me here, with you. YOU protected me. Without you I would have died on that floor in front of Monica and then they would have probably killed her too."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Jane whispered.

"Me too. But I am not sorry that it has you right here, right now." Maura leaned forward and stopped almost asking permission to close the very small distance between them.

"Me either." Jane said just before her lips gently brushed Maura's.

It only took a moment for a sweet and soft first kiss to turn into a heated and seductive kiss shared between the two women. Jane pulled back slowly. "I don't want to rush this."

"Ok, but I'm sure that years IS taking it pretty slow." Maura giggled.

Jane shoulders dropped. "Maura..."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder while laughing harder. "I am kidding, Jane." She looked at the woman next to her. "A million things could go wrong here. I understand. Not only is our relationship going to be tested but so is our friendship. You are my best friend and I love you and I don't want anything happening to that."

Jane looked at Maura with the stars in her eyes that usually appeared around her best friend. "I love you too. Thank you."

"Alright, now that this is settled, sleep would be really good."

"Agreed." Jane answered as she lay back and Maura found her way to Jane's body. She laid her face into the side of Jane's neck as Jane wrapped her arm around her. There was silence for a moment. Jane finally chuckled and broke the silence.

"What?" Maura lift her head so that she could see Jane.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"This feels even better than I thought."

"You too, huh?"

Maura and Jane drifted off to sleep and slept better than they had since all this craziness started. The next morning they would wake up still wrapped in each other's arms. That would become a pattern for the two women. Every morning for years this is the way they woke up. They were amazed at how everyone seemed to know. The first morning Jane told Angela, she huffed and said "It's about time. Do you want a smiley face pancake or no?" Just like that everyone never skipped a beat after finding out. They were only supportive of the couple.

Jane would always be haunted by what happened in that warehouse that day. She would always see Maura laying on that floor, but with every passing year it lessened. She made new memories to replace it with. Like the day they were married at the stadium, over home plate. Jane had given in on the hotdogs and lemon aid. It was replaced with expensive wines and the wedding cake Maura had picked out. Jane even released the idea of a baseball jersey.

Maura hated what had happened to her all those years ago, but as she sat with Jane at a Kindergarten graduation, she knew, had that day never happened, had she not been her father's daughter and a target, would they have been her today? A huge smiled spread across her face. _Of course we would._

The end.


End file.
